Same Voice Different People XD
by Arrow-chan3
Summary: Rui Kagamine dulunya buta, tapi setelah seseorang mendonorkan mata(?), dia bisa melihat. Saat itu, ia juga mempunyai teman, sayang sekali karena ia buta, ia tak pernah melihat temannya yang tersebut. Ia hanya mengenal suaranya. Bisakah Rui menemukan temannya itu dan bertemu dengannya? Apalagi jika karasteristik asli orang itu bukanlah seperti yang dikatakan ibunya?


**Disclaimer: Saya tidak memiliki VOCALOID~~~~~~ *nyanyi dengan GaJe***

**3: SAYA KEMBALI DARI HIATUS YANG PENDEEEEEK~ XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD **

**Elysea: Cih.**

**3: APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN "CIH", HAH?! DX**

**Akira: *sweatdropped* Tulis aja ceritanyaaaaaaa.**

**3: Eh. Lo salah. Bukan tulis tapi ketik! #digampar**

**Note: AWAS ADA OC~ AWAS ADA OC~ #dilindas (All: EMANG SULE APA?!)**

**Warning: GaJe total, full dengan hal yang gak mungkin, OOC (kalau enggak, happy! :D), pusingness(?), lebay, OC (Reader: UDAH BILANG/KETIK WOI!),**

**Garingness dan hebat(?), dll**

* * *

**Rui's POV**

"RUI! ENTAR TELAT LOH!" teriak Rin-nee. "IYAAA! IYAAAAA! AKU SEGERA TURUUUUN!"

Aku langsung melesat ke bawah dengan kecepatan 500,000,000 kilometer/detik! (OCs: LEBAY WOI!/3: Ampoooon! DX)

"Selamat-" Kata Reika okaa-san terputus karena aku dan Rin-nee langsung mengambil roti dan cabut secepat kilat.

"Kami pergi!" Kata kami bersamaan. "Hati-hati!" Kata Ruinto otou-san.

Di jalan, kami bertemu dengan OC-OC author, yaitu Yuki dan Yuri. (Elysea: Tumben. Biasanya kami yang muncul./3: Nggak. Kalian juga muncul kok~ XD/Elysea: Yaelah. -.-)

"_Ohayou_, Rin-chan! Rui-chan!" kata Yuki sambil melambaikan tangan. "_OHAYOUUUU_~" kata Yuri sambil tersenyum dengan happy bin lebay. (3: #digampar)

"_Ohayou_~" balas kami.

"_Nee_, _nee_! Kalian tahu? Katanya akan ada murid baru loh!" kata Yuki. "Eh? Masa? Berapa atau siapa?" tanya Rin-nee. "Gak tau." katanya dengan muka innocent: :D

Kami langsung sweatdropped.

"Oh ya. NANTI TELAT LOH! CEPETAAAAAN! CEPAAAAAAT!" teriak Yuri dengan lebay dan langsung cabut dengan kecepatan guntur. (3: Soalnya kilat terlalu mainstream. :D #ditendang)

"OH IYAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak kami dan langsung cabut juga.

* * *

**~Di kelas~ **

Kami langsung lari kedalam kelas, peduli amat kalau ngenabrak, jatuh, atau tidak sengaja ngedorong orang jatuh dari jendela(?). (OC: EMANG MAU NGEBUNUH?! #bunuh 3/3: AMPON PARA OC YANG HEBAT BIN GAJE! #ditebas)

"Hah... Hah... SAMPAAAAIIIII!" teriak Rin dan semua murid di kelas langsung melihatnya dengan pandangan 'Ini-orang-gila-ya-masih-jam-segini-udah-teriak2'.

"Ya, ya. Selamat, Kagamine-san. Sekarang duduk!" perintah Kiyoteru-sensei yang berada dibelakang kami.

"_HAI_, Kiyoteru-sensei!" balas kami dan ngibrit ke tempat duduk kami.

Oh ya, ini urutan tempat duduk kami: Yuki ama Yuri duduknya bersebelahan, 2 tempat duduk dibelakang mereka kosong, aku duduk di sebelah Yuki, disebelahku kosong, dan Rin duduk bersebelahan dengan Kagene Len yang duduk bersebelahan dengan tempat duduk kosong disebelahku.

"_Ohayou, _anak-anak." "_OHAYOU, _KIYOTERU-SENSEI!" teriak para murid dengan suara toa mesjid.(?) (3: Ya ampun... o.o)

"Tolong jangan teriak. Saya baru keluar dari RSJ.(?) (3 digampar) Eh, salah, Rumah sakit.(?)" kata Kiyoteru-sensei yang ngebuat semuanya sweatdropped.

"Hari ini kita mendapat murid-murid baru." Ring angkat tangan. "Ya, Suzune-san?" "Ada berapa orang, sensei?" "3." Semuanya langsung cengo ditempat dan teriak, "TIGAAAAAAAA?" "Iya. Masalah? Konsultasi ke dokter." Semua murid sweatdropped dan berpikir, 'Ini guru udah gila ya?' (#3 digampar)

"Oke. Silakan masuk kalian bertiga." panggil Kiyoteru-sensei. Pintu terbuka dan datanglah 3 murid. 2 orang yang terlihat seperti laki-laki tapi kayaknya perempuan ya?

(#3 ditebas) Oh! Aku tahu! SHOTA! Dan yang satu lagi perempuan, tapi kok kelihatannya dingin banget?

"Sip.(?) Perkenalkan diri kalian." Yang warna rambutnya sama dengan Rin dan mirip sekali dengan Rin berkata, "Aku Rinto Kagami, salam kenal." Wah, bahkan namanya mirip! DOPPLEGANGERKAH? (3 dibunuh Rui karena membuatnya jadi lebay)

Tunggu! Suara itu kan... Orang itu kah?

Yak, pasti kalian bingung kan? Orang yang kumaksud adalah orang yang berteman denganku 10 tahun lalu dan 2 minggu sebelum mataku dioperasi. Benar. Mataku dulu buta sejak lahir. Dulunya mataku berwarna biru seperti Rin, tapi karena ada seseorang yang mendonorkan matanya, sekarang mataku berwarna emas. (3: Emang bisa ya? O.O) Orang yang mendonor katanya immortal(?) dan matanya bisa muncul berkali-kali dalam warna yang diinginkannya.(?) Katanya aku kasihan, jadi dia mendonor deh.(?)

Aneh kan? Katanya namanya Mr. Tako-san.(?)

Orang yang berteman denganku dulu itu seumur denganku. Karena buta, yang kuketahui tentang orang itu hanya suaranya, dan suaranya lumayan mirip dengan suara Kagami-san! Apakah dia...

"Aku Akira Kurokage! Salam kenal semuanya~" kata orang yang berambut hitam dan bermata hitam dengan ceria. "Hoi! El-chan!"

Perempuan itu hanya melihat kearah lain dengan muka bosan dan berkata, "Aku Elysea Mystagion."

"Baiklah. Tempat duduk Kagami-san disebelah Kagamina-san." Kata sensei sambil menunjuk tempat duduk disebelah Lenka, sepupu kami.

"Kurokage-san duduk dibelakang Kuroki-san dan Mystagion-san(?) duduk dibelakang Konohana-san." lanjutnya.

Mereka langsung ketempat duduk mereka dan duduk. (3: Ya iyalah! Masa berdiri?)

"Bukalah buku kalian ke halaman 50 dan kerjakan nomor 1 sampai 20. Kuberi waktu 30 menit!" Gila! 20 nomor dengan waktu 30 menit?! Ampun...

* * *

**~Pulang Sekolah~**

Ok! Saatnya bertanya kepada Kagami-san!

... Lho? Dia kemana?

"Rin-nee!" panggilku. "Ya?" "Kamu tau dimana Kagami-san pergi?" Rin-nee terlihat bingung. "Kenapa nanya itu? Naksir ya?" "Enak saja! Aku hanya ingin menanyainya sesuatu." Sepertinya nee-chan sudah mengetahui apa yang ingin kutanyakan dan menghela nafas. "Dia bukan orangnya, Rui." "Eh?" "Dia orang yang dikatakan Lenka tentang janjinya 10 tahun lalu. Dan saat itu, kau sedang bersama orang itu." jelasnya. "Oh." Aku menghela nafas. Ternyata bukan ya...

Tiba-tiba, Len yang barusan sedang berSMS dengan seseorang berkata, "Rin! Rui! Adikku akan pulang dari Amerika!" Aku dan Rin kaget. "Adikmu di Amerika?!" kata kami bersamaan.

"Iya!" "Berapa lama?" tanya Rin-nee. "Sudah 9 tahun. Aku kangeeeeen!" katanya dengan ceria. "Hm... Kalian akrab ya?" tanyaku.

"Setengah iya dan setengah tidak." "HAH?" Len ketawa dan menjelaskan, "Kami kadang-kadang sangat akrab, tapi biasanya kami juga bertengkar karena hal sepele! Waah... Jadi kangen deh..." katanya. "Emang adikmu seperti apa, Len?" tanya kakak. "Mirip aku!" Kami facepalm. "YA MIRIPLAAAAH! KALIAN KAN BERSAUDARAAA!" teriak nee-chan.

"Oh iya. He he he..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi?" "Apa?" "Dia seperti apa?" tanya kakak. Len memasang pose berpikir. "Hm... Oh iya! Dia lumayan mirip denganmu, Rui!"

.

.

.

.

"Masa sih?!" tanya Rin-nee tak percaya. Len mengangguk. Rin-nee melirikku dengan tatapan seperti berkata 'Oh-tidak'.(?)

Kami pun segera pulang setelah berpamitan kepada yang lain. (3: Emang mereka orangtua(?) kalian?/Rin&Rui: Suka-suka kami dong!)

Esoknya kami berangkat kesekolah seperti biasa. Yuki dan Yuri sepertinya sudah pergi duluan sama 3 orang murid baru itu yang mereka bilang adalah OCnya BakaAuthor juga. Aneh. Siapa BakaAuthor? Dan lagi, apa maksudnya dengan OC? (3: ITU SAYA~ XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD/Elysea: Lah. Malah ngaku kalau baka./3: *pundung*)

* * *

**~Di kelas~**

"Yak. Kalian mempunyai murid baru lagi." kata sensei. "Kali ini berapa, sensei?" tanya Teto. "Hanya 1, Kasane-san." " Oh. Kirain 5." Semuanya sweatdrop.

"Nah. Masuklah." Seseorang pun memasuki kelas.

"REEEEEEEIIIII! I MISS YOUUU~" teriak Len dengan bahasa Inggris yang ngebuat semuanya sweatdropped. Murid baru itu hanya bisa facepalm dan berkata, "Baka nii-san..." Semuanya kecuali aku, Rin-nee, Mystagion-san, dan Len cengo. "KALIAN KAKAK-BERADIK?" teriak semuanya. Bahkan sensei juga ikutan.(?)

"Ehem... Perkenalkan dirimu." perintah sensei. Orang tersebut mengangguk dan berkata, "Aku Rei Kagene, adik kembar Len-nii."

"Oke. Karena kakakmu udah duduk bersebelahan dengan Kagamine-san, jadi kau duduk saja disebelah adiknya, Kagamine Rui. Toh, kebetulan tempat duduk itu juga disebelah kakakmu.(?)" kata sensei panjang lebar sambil menunjuk tempat duduk kosong disebelahku.

"Namaku Rui Kagamine. Salam kenal, Kagene-san." kataku setelah dia duduk. "Salam kenal juga, dan tidak usah memanggilku Kagene-san. Panggil saja Rei." Aku mengangguk ngerti. "Ok."

Tunggu... Kok suaranya juga mirip dengan orang itu? Malah sama persis pula! AAAGH! PUSING! Ini terlalu membingungkan! Lagian, kata okaa-san...

* * *

***flashback ke 10 tahun lalu setelah Rui dioperasi***

**"Okaa-san, anak itu terlihat seperti apa?" tanyaku kepada okaa-san yang sedang memasak. **

**"Anak itu? Oh. Rambutnya kuning dan matanya biru. Menurutku dia agak terlihat seperti perempuan. Tapi jangan bilang ke otou-san atau dia akan marah. Sama-sama shota sih!" kata okaa-san sambil tertawa.**

**"AKU MENDENGARNYA TAHU!" teriak otou-san dari ruang tamu. Sweatdrop. Emangnya telinga otou-san itu telinga macam apa? Telinga kelincikah?**

***flashback END~***

* * *

"Kagamine-san? Hello?" Eh? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AKU LUPA KALAU MASIH ADA PELAJARAAAAN! "M-Ma-" "KAGAMINE-SAN! KAU MASIH HIDUP ENGGAK SIH?! UDAH DIPANGGIL 100 JUTA(?) KALI PUN TIDAK MENJAWAB SAMA SEKALI!" teriak sensei frustrasi.

"M-Maaf, sensei..." Hening sejenak.

"K-KAU HIDUUUUUUUP!" teriak semuanya dengan hepi.(?) Emangnya aku mati apa?!

Rei ngeglare semuanya dan berkata dengan suara yang menyeramkan... **"Diam kalian semua."**

Semuanya kecuali aku, Rin, Len, Mystagion-san, Kurokage-san, Yuki, dan Yuri langsung menyembah-nyembah Rei. Bahkan sensei ikutan! Gila bener!

"AMPUNI KAMI, REI KAGENE SI ADIKNYA LEN KAGENE YANG HEBAT DAN SHOTA!" teriak mereka. Otomatis di kepala Rei muncul 4 siku-siku dan dia langsung

menendang orang terdekat yang dengan sialnya terlempar keluar jendela, yaitu Gakupo Kamui, orang yang tersial di seluruh sekolah ini.

Kami semua kecuali Mystagion-san yang cuek langsung cengo kearah jendela.

**BAM!**

Terdengar suara orang yang jatuh.

"Aku baik-baik saja semuanya! Tak usah khawatir!" teriak Gakupo.

Gila ini anak. Nyawanya berapa sih?!

* * *

**3: Numpang lewat untuk menjelaskan yaaaaa~ Mungkin ada beberapa yang heran kenapa kagak ada fangirls atau fanboys, soalnya biasanya ada kan?~**

**Ini lhoooo~ Sebenernya ini sekolah khusus artis! Jadi, jangan heran kalau fangirls, fanboys, atau bahkan tukang **_**bully **_**enggak ada. Kalau nge**_**bully**_

**mah kurang elegan(?) jadi kagak ada tukang **_**bully**_**. Enak banget tuh sekolah ya... Pingin deh... BTW, bahkan gurunya artis lho.(?) **

**Hebatnya, semua murid dan guru disana tuh sarap dan gila. Yang waras hanya sedikit. Yah... Kalian pasti tahulah siapa-siapa yang waras...**

**Penjelasan selesai~ BACK TO THE STORY~ XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

* * *

Gakupo tiba-tiba muncul didepan pintu setelah... 1...2...3...4...5...6... 15 detik. Cepat amat. Tapi aku gak terlalu kaget. Semua murid disini gila sih.

Sensei tepuk tangan(?) dan berkata, "Yak. Pelajarannya cukup hari ini karena jendelanya hancur lebur."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" teriak semuanya sambil mengambil tas mereka dengan kecepatan kilat dan lari kerumah masing-masing.

* * *

**3: Yak~ Chapter 1 selesai~**

**Elysea: ... Kok GaJe banget?**

**3: Masa? :D**

**Akira: Makasih karena telah membaca fict author GaJe ini~ **

**Gakupo: *pundung* Kejam... Masa aku jatuh dari jendela?**

**3: Udah, udah... Terima aja nasibmu menjadi yang ternista. #dilempari katana dan terong**

**Rui: Orang yang berteman denganku dulu siapa sih?**

**3: BACA SAJALAAAAAH~ #digampar Rui**

**Akira: BTW... KOK AKU DAN EL-CHAN CUMAN MUNCUL SEBENTAR AJA SEBELUM TINGGAL NAMA? (?) #plak!**

**Elysea: Emangnya kita orang mati apa?!**

**Akira: Huweeeeee... Gomen, El-chan... QAQ**

**Elysea: Hmph! *tsundere mode: ON* (#3 ditebas)**

**3: I-Itai...**

**Elysea: BakaAuthor! Aku enggak tsundere tau!**

**All ex. Elysea: Masaaaaaaaa? **

**Elysea: *deathglare***

* * *

**All: THANKS FOR READING~ **


End file.
